


You and me and Lucille makes three.

by 217



Series: Stigmatic [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Negan Smut Week, Negan x Alice x Lucille, Oral Sex, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/217/pseuds/217
Summary: Negan x OC x Lucille. This fic is rated M for smut!





	

**A/N I wrote this for Negan smut week on tumblr. No plot, just smut. It features my OC Alice from Stigmatic. If you haven’t read it, you won’t be lost, although Lucille was a blonde when I started that story so that’s why Negan calls her his blonde in this one.**

* * *

 

The last bit of rusty wire is discarded to the side. I eye Lucille’s tanned skin. She hates being vulnerable like this. Her displeasure continuing as I rid the grit and filth.

“Good evening,” Alice dryly greets.

My little stoic fuck isn’t concerned with my response about the time of fucking day. She does it to irritate me, knowing my distaste for small talk. "You done doing nerd shit?"  
  
Alice takes her seat in **my** fucking chair like she’s king dick motherfucker. "Inventory needs to be done."  
  
"The fuck are you doing inventory for?"  
  
"Carson isn't feeling well."  
  
"Probably all those goddamn pills. Why didn't you tell me? I don't want you in the supply room by yourself."  
  
"I'm safe. The rules are-"  
  
"I don't give a god-fucking-damn about imaginary rules, Alice. I don't want you alone in any part of Sanctuary, am I understood?"  
  
It's a hard pill for her to fucking swallow because she can't stand being submissive to me, but she slithers out a response. "Yes… Sir."  
  
Shit, I’m getting a fat fucking chubby just from knowing that those words leaving her lips were like vinegar. "What's in your hand?"  
  
“Linseed oil."  
  
"Oh, yeah," I simper, perking right up. "You sure know how to get Lucille wet."  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth. I am not in the mood for it."   
  
"I see how it is. I yelled at you so you're going to yell at me."  
  
"Go fetch my heels."  
  
"Come the fuck on, Alice. Look, I ain't trying to lecture you, I'm just-"  
  
" **Now**."  
  
I heave a heavy sigh, setting Lucille on the bed before I trudge from the room. Why the fuck does she even want these? She's just trying to emasculate me because I bitched at her. Her heels slip out of my hand. Or not. "Holy fucking titties."   
  
Alice is completely naked sitting in my chair with Lucille. She extends her foot out towards me.  
  
I fumble for the heels a few times before taking them to her.  
  
"No. On your knees. Put them on me."  
  
I gently ease her first heel on.  
  
She moves her other leg up.  
  
I brush my fingers down her calf, kissing the top of her foot before slipping on her other heel.  
  
"It awards me immense satisfaction when you know your place."  
  
"I'll get on my knees any time for you."  
  
"Now I will reward you."  
  
"Yes, please fucking reward me," I pant.  
  
"I see you've already undressed her."  
  
"Uh… uh huh."  
  
"You cleaned her, too."  
  
"Ye- yes, uh huh."  
  
Alice squirts some of the oil down Lucille's long slender frame. "She enjoys it better when I do it."  
  
I eye her sopping wet fingers over, shaking my head up and down. "She's always wanted you."  
  
Alice slowly works in the oil up one side of Lucille. "I bet you'd love to pleasure yourself while I do this."  
  
"Yes," my voice squeaks.  
  
"We won't mind." Alice drags her tongue slowly up Lucille.  
  
I blink in disbelief, looking down at my damp jeans. "I just came. I- I just fucking came."  
  
"Guess it's just us then."  
  
"The fucking hell it is!" I pull myself from my pants, and begin fiercely stroking. "Fuck," I moan. It's so sensitive. I've waited so long for this moment. Never did I think it would fucking happen. I'm the luckiest fuck alive. My alluring blonde and my beautiful brunette, right in front of me, pleasing me.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"Lick her again, she liked that."  
  
Alice touches her with the tip of her tongue, moving it in a circle around Lucille.  
  
"Yeah, girls, get nasty! Rub her skin."  
  
She glides her fingers all the way to the top of Lucille, before sliding her finger between the bullet indention on Lucille.  
  
"Yeah, finger fuck her, oh my fucking god, I'm so goddamn close." I pull my hand away from my throbbing cock as this engorged veiny bastard stands at full attention, twitching several times.  
  
Some of the oil drips off Lucille, spilling on Alice. She runs her finger up it, wiping the extra back on Lucille. "You're exciting her."  
  
I let out a whimper. "May I please fuck you while you do that?"  
  
"Since you asked nicely, you may."  
  
I yank Alice to the edge of the chair as I delve deep inside her with ease. "Goddamn, someone is wet."  
  
"Accurate," she moans.   
  
"Yeah? You like fingering Lucille?"  
  
"I take pleasure in arousing you."  
  
I run my hand up a perfectly sleek Lucille, then wipe her off on Alice's stomach. Goddamn, we look fucking insane! Even I think it's a little crazy, what the fuck is going through her mind right now?! "May I fuck you harder?"  
  
"You may."  
  
I shove Lucille from her hands, taking Alice to the floor.  
  
"You don't require her?"  
  
"No." I fucking impale this woman with one deep thrust all the way to the hilt.  
  
Her slick fingers clutch my tense shoulders tight. "Negan!"  
  
I run my tongue up her hot flesh, over her little peak, to her neck. "Again, but fucking call me Savior leader."  
  
She reaches above her, clawing at the floor. Her legs wrap around my torso as she meets each one of my deep thrusts. "Savior leader!"

“Goddamn right! Fuck me, Numbers." I still my hips as she bucks wildly against mine. "Yeah," I grin devilishly, pressing my hands to the floor above her shoulders. "I said fuck me, Numbers. I won't tell you again." Negan, you bastard.  
  
"I am," she whines.   
  
"Harder, take that dick." I'm a fucking idiot, because I'm about to explode.  
  
"Negan," she screams against my throat.  
  
I groan, closing my eyes when I feel her shudder around me. There's my cataclysmic response. My reward for holding back. I might be a selfish prick, but I'll make sure her eyes glaze over first. "Fuck!" My eyes widen, as I start to come inside her. I jerk my hips, ready to apologize, but she wraps her fingers around me, using Lucille's arousal to stroke me as I shoot out on her stomach and tits. "Fuck yeah, Alice, yeah."  
  
"Did you release inside me?"  
  
I push my bottom lip upward, trying my best to look pathetic.  
  
She flicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth several times in disapproval.  
  
"Am I in trouble?"  
  
"No. You will remedy it, won't you?" She spreads her legs.  
  
I nod, lapping at her. I love any chance I get between these legs and even though she doesn't share my enthusiasm, for some reason she loves it when I clean her up. I think it's just because she's a bitch, and wants me to know my place. Fucking fine by me. I'll be her toy. She can order me around all she wants. I'm not allowed to make her come this way, but I do tease her a bit, sucking on her tiny pearl.  
  
She digs her heel in my back.  
  
I groan against her as the hard plastic digs into my flesh, starting to rip it. Fucking well worth it, and she was clean a long time ago. I get to my knees, taking this woman in. Lucille really made a mess. "Looks like my come isn't the only thing on your titties."  
  
"As long as my name is the only one you whimper, I don't mind."  
  
"Is this shit safe on my dick?"  
  
“All natural, I promise."  
  
I've never appreciated that brain more.  
  
"Will you clean her off me? Unless you'd rather watch me shower her from my skin."  
  
"Goddamn, you're fucking amazing." I pick her up, taking her to the shower.  
  
"We're not showering, are we?"  
  
"Eventually," I laugh, putting her against the wall. "My little filthy stoic fuck."  
  
"My foul mouthed degenerate lout."

* * *

 

**A/N If you liked it, check out the fanfic Stigmatic. I have a few other Negan stories as well.**

 

 


End file.
